Out of Time
by kage-meijin2
Summary: Kagome throws a Christmas party, but they get traped in another dimension and there isn't a timetraveling well this time. Did I mention Naraku is taking over the world?
1. Everything and a Bag of Chips

Disclaimer: Hi everyone. This is my first story so I kind of suck. Constructive criticism: good, killing my hopes and dreams: bad. So, um... I don't own the Inuyasha cast, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own my characters Kitsuro and Ryuho.

Chapter 1: Everything and a Bag of Chips

"Mom! Hurry up! Im about to invite the guests!" Kagome called from the middle of the staircase. She held a box of Christmas ornaments in one hand and a wreath in the other. She ran down the rest of the stairs and threw the box on the ground next to an enormous pine tree. Kagome threw the wreath up towards a waiting hook, but it missed by an inch and came plummeting down on her head.

"Would you like some help with that?" Inuyasha asked, nearly laughing himself to death over on the couch.

"Yes if you aren't too busy! Get your butt over here and help me out!" Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the wreath from Kagome. In one leap he lashed the wreath on the hook and landed with a soft plop on the floor. Kagome hurriedly ran around the tree with garland and then with colored lights.

"What are you doing to the tree?" Inuyasha asked with his head cocked to the side (A/N: My friend does this same look to piss me off)

"I told you; Every Christmas all of the houses get a tree which they put lights and ornaments on." She explained.

"Oh. And who are you inviting to the party?" He asked cautiously.

"Just the usual. Miroku, Sango, Shippo...Koga..." She said the last name very quietly.

"WHAT? Why are you inviting that mangy wolf!" He practically screamed.

"Why are you so jealous of Koga? What did he do to you!" Kagome screamed back.

Inuyasha turned around and jumped on the couch with his arms crossed like a moping child. _Sometimes he can be so immature..._ Kagome thought to herself as she resumed putting ornaments on the tree.In a few moments, she strung the last of the ornaments on the tree and placed the glass star on top. She then motioned for Inuyasha to follow her, and led him down the hallway into a small room.

Inside the room was a huge machine and a metal ring with purple swirling gasses inside. Kagome pressed four buttons on the machine and the gasses quickened their pace. Kagome walked into the gasses and in a few moments, came back out with Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Koga following her.

They all looked around curiously.

"Hi everyone. Welcome to my house. If you want I'll show you around." Kagome said to her new guests as she showed them out of the small room.

They all entered the living room with the four guests still wide-eyed. "Ok. Now let me explain why you are all here and how I brought you through time." She said.

After a long heated discussion about sleep-overs and mechanical engineering involving applesauce, Kagome and her guests were at a mutual understanding.

"Well, now that the introductions are over, I think we should all play a game." Sango suggested.

"Let's see... How about we play a game I read about in my history textbook." Kagome said.

Everyone agreed to play, so they all sat in a circle on the floor.

"The game is called Dare or Dive. It's similar to Truth or dare. First, everyone decides what the Dive should be. The dive is the alternate option to a dare. The first person goes and dares someone. If they accept they have to do the dare, or they could take the dive if they don't like the dare. Let me give you an example. Inuyasha, the dive is that you have to jump up and down ten times. The dare is that you have to announce your undying love for Sesshomaru at the top of your lungs." Inuyasha started twitching, and then stood up and jumped ten times.

"See?" Kagome asked everyone else , who nodded in agreement.

"Now what is the dive going to be?" Everyone pondered over this for a couple minutes.

"Maybe it should be that you have to tell everyone who you like." Miroku suggested. Everyone else agreed to that and started playing. Since no one would take the dive, by the end of the first round Inuyasha was covered in caramel, Miroku resembled a chicken covered in feathers and glue, Sango was trying to balance her boomerang on her head, Kagome was singing the ABC's over and over again, and Shippo was resisting a large bowl of lollipops laying out in front of him.

It was Inuyasha's turn. "Kagome! I dare you to stop singing before my head pops!" He screamed over her voice. She immediately stopped singing and glared at him. Then she stomped down the hall. Kagome entered the small room and pressed a button on the machine, which started to hum quietly. When she came back to the circle, she was followed by none other than the Lord of the Western Lands himself, Sesshomaru; who was in turn being followed by Jaken.

Inuyasha was immediately on his feet- "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"-and of course, screaming at Kagome.

Kagome quietly sat down and looked up thoughtfully at Inuyasha. "Revenge." she said simply.

"Have we been reduced to the peanut gallery once again Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I think we have Miroku." She replied.

"You know I haven't had one line yet!" Shippo angrily yelled at both of them.

"Um... Maybe we should play a different game before I have to stop that mutt from ripping off Kagome's head..." Koga suggested quietly. They all nodded and proceeded to quiet down Inuyasha.

Five minutes later...

"What! I don't wanna play Cops and Robbers! That is the lamest game I've ever heard of!" Koga steamed as he stomped into the kitchen.

"Wait... what's Cops and Robbers?" He then asked, rejoining the group.

"You'll see..." Kagome answered.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Jaken was watching all of this with no expression whatsoever.

"Um... can I go back to the Feudal Era now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. I might need you again if Inuyasha ticks me off." Kagome answered flatly.

"Figures..." Inuyasha groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. Does everyone know the rules?" Kagome asked her guests as she led them outside. It was pitch-black out now, and Kagome wondered if they would be able to see anything.

Everyone nodded. She climbed onto a log and said "Ready, Set, GO!" They all ran off in different directions.

"Whew, hope I lost them..." Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"Not really." Kagome said jumping out from behind a rock.

"Don't do that! Wench!" Inuyasha yelled. The ground shook a little under him. "SIT!" Kagome yelled back. She waited for him to stand up and yell at her, but nothing happened. "Inuyasha?" she said looking into the darkness. The ground gave way under her, and she screamed as she was absorbed into the ground.

A little ways away Miroku and Sango had met up. "I forget how to play this game already..." Said Shippo sadly as he trotted over to the two. "Now that you mention it, I don't exactly remember

how-" but Miroku was cut off as the soil once again parted and they fell into a bottomless chasm.

"My Lord!" Jaken yelped as his master disappeared once again. Jaken ran around a couple times and finally ran into Sesshomaru. His lord was looking towards the black sky above them. A shrill laugh emanated from the black miasma as it writhed. It merged and formed a pale face.

"Naraku!" Jaken yelled to the face. "How dare you disgrace my lord with your presence!"

"Now that Inuyasha and the priestess are trapped, I can claim this era as my own. Will you try to stop me Sesshomaru?"

"I don't care about this era. Do what you wish." Sesshomaru said flatly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was it? Um... R&R I guess...


	2. What the?

1I'm sooo sorry about the wait! I've been so busy between work, school, the end of the year dance... the list goes on and on. Anyway, this is the latest chapter, and I promise to write more frequently from now on; At least a chapter a month. Thanks for waiting!

Disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha. It belongs to more privileged people. Like Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. Damn them all...

Chapter 2: What the-

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone simultaneously screamed as they fell out of the portal.Tey squinted at first, as their eyes adjusted to the light. It was midday now. They were all in the middle of a forest, with large hawks swooping overhead. The group checked their surroundings and Inuyasha sniffed the ground in a dog-like manner.

_We must be back in the feudal era, but how did we get here? I thought only the well could bring us back. _Kagome thought this while ignoring the fact that she had bent reality by bringing her friends to the future... well, she bent what little reality there was to be had in feudal Japan.

"I smell smoke. I think it's a wood fire," Inuyasha said casually.

"Look! I see it!" Shippo announced happily. The group followed his finger upward towards a trail of black smoke coming from somewhere in the distance.

They headed south, for this was where the smoke led, to a small village. Children ran happily playing games with one another._ It seems that this village does not know the hardships of living in a world inhabited by demons..._

"Excuse me, but it seems that this village is very peaceful. Have you not had any demon attacks recently?" Miroku asked a young girl while holding her hands in his.

_Is that all you want to ask her?_ Sango thought sarcastically.

"Oh and will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He added quickly as he knelt down on one knee.

SMACK!

"Demons? What do you mean demons? There are no demons in these parts," the girl answered softly.

_No demons? What kind of place is this? We need to speak with some kind of elder or village authority. _Sango thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked the local lord of the village.

The group had entered the main establishment in the town a short while ago, and asked to speak with the one who ruled over the village.

"Yes. Um, this sounds rather silly, but where exactly are we?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Why, you're in Hokkaido." the man replied uncertainly.

"...And the year?"

"1576. You lot must have been traveling for a very long time not to know what year it is," he responded.

"Erm, not exactly..." Sango said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a complex discussion over how they had arrived in the town, the group was invited to dinner and board at the small castle.

"Well, I happen to know a way that might enable you to travel back home, but it is very risky." He added the last part quickly.

"Tell us!" Inuyasha demanded of the little man.

"Well, first you must find the stone that was created alongside the planet. It is called the ying-yang stone. There is a terrifying story behind it." he informed them.

And so he reached into his desk and pulled out a small black scroll. He began. "Long ago, the planet was very turbulent. Large tsunamis wracked the coasts and volcanoes burned the forests. Earthquakes shattered the newly forming land. On the small island of Hawaii, the first human populace lived.

"Their ways were of old, and they were known as the first warriors. They fought over the land and destroyed it with their battles. They tamed the forest's creatures to aid them in their struggles.

"One day, a huge light reigned over the battle, and in a flash, a calm presided over the area. The humans released their animals and the war was over. Finally, reports of a large volcano eruption were said to have created the ying-yang stone."

"..." said Shippo.

"..." said Kagome.

"..." said Miroku.

"..." said Sango.

"..." said Kirara.

"...huh?" said Inuyasha.

"And one more thing." he said sternly.

"Only the pure of heart can grasp it. They must feel no hatred or anger."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Domo arigato!(thank you very much)" Kagome called over her shoulder as she pranced down the road.

"Good luck!" the village elder responded before heading back in the opposite direction.

The group started down the road once again. This time having a little bit of an idea where they were going.

Approximately three hours later, they came to the edge of a rather large forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAIIIIIEEEE!" a scream permeated the inner depths of the forest.

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked the others with a scrunched look on her face.

Inuyasha's nose twitched. twice.

"Yea. Sumthin's goin on..." Inuyasha replied.

Together, the five raced to the center of the forest as fast as they could. Upon entering a small clearing, they came face to face with a group of men in animal coats surrounding what appeared to be a young girl.

"Hey! What gives you the right to pick on her!"

Miroku practically bit their heads off.

He attacked with his staff and knocked out three of the six men. Sango got the rest with her giant boomerang.

"Sorry miss, are you..." his voice trailed off as he noticed the tail and fox ears that the girl possessed.

"You're not human are you..."

She wore a tight black shirt and pants. Around her waist was a loose black belt with a small pack attached to the side. She wore military-style black boots, and had aan emerald diamond-shaped stone on her forehead. Her red hair hung halfway down her back.

"So were you under attack because those hunters wanted your pelt?" Inuyasha asked the young girl suddenly.

"Inuyasha! Don't be rude!" Kagome scolded him. "I'm sorry. My name is Kagome Higurashi. You are?"

"Kitsuro," the girl responded quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So y'all are searchin for the ying-yang stone?"

(A:N Kitsuro talks like Tae from Rurouni Kenshin, only her voice is deeper)

"Yes. Do you know of it?" Sango inquired.

"We fox demons memorize the ancient scroll. It's part of our teachings."

"Long ago, the planet was very turbulent. Large tsunamis wracked the coasts and volcanoes burned the forests. Earthquakes shattered the newly forming land. On the small island of Zanadar, the first human populace lived.

Their ways were of old, and they were known as savages to the creatures of the forest. They fought over the land and destroyed it with their battles. They tamed the forest's creatures, and a worldwide battle among the animals was waged for dominance.

They fought long and hard. Finally, only one species was not intertwined in the struggle, the dragons. The dragons, being the almighty creatures of legend, preferred not to engage in foolish human struggles. In the battle though, their homes and families were caught in the struggle and destroyed. Finally, two dragons from the opposing clans, joined together and created the ying-yang stone."

"So the stone resides in the dragon country." she finished. "To repay your kindness, I will bring you to the Fox Empire, which is just a short distance from their territories. You will have to make it from there on your own. Dragons don't take kindly to fox invaders."

"Thank you for saving me by the way." she added. "We will leave at sunrise for my empire."

"One last question. If the foxes and the dragons are such bitter enemies," Inuyasha asked while scratching his head, "Why did you put your empire right next to theirs!"


End file.
